The Last Deity
by Joyful Graveyard
Summary: The legend of the Fierce Deity mask stated that he sealed Majora into a mask at the cost of being sealed himself.  Link manages to procure the mask and is taught the ways of the Deity.  WARNING! Will contain spoilers for Skyward Sword and possibly MM.
1. Prologue: A Legend of Masks

Alright, so I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I didn't want to start a story without hopes of knowing the ending. However, it just seemed to write itself in my head, so I might as well put it on the proverbial paper. So, as usual, it's a new Legend of Zelda fic, and based on reception, I may or may not see it to the end. As long as there's at least one person wanting an ending, there will be one. For now, though, enjoy the first chapter of...

**The Last Deity  
><strong>

**Prologue: The Legend of the Masks**

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...

_ Many hundreds of years ago, in the distant land of Termina, a Fierce Deity ruled the land. Although unforgiving and cruel to those who did not respect his law, he was a fair and just ruler. The Goddesses blessed him with Wisdom beyond his years, Courage enough to stand up to any enemy, and Power to defeat those enemies who wished him harm. With these powers, he ruled for many years, winning wars and defending his land from invasion. _

_ Then an evil power came._

_ The demon, Majora, believed to be born from the very depths of the Evil Realm itself, began to wreak havoc on his land with his army of monsters. It was chaos. Moblins roamed the streets freely, bokoblins stole from the humans at every opportunity, and plagues ravaged the population. Many cried out to the Fierce Diety to help them._

_ Their cries were heard. The Fierce Deity descended, and saw the carnage. He was filled with an unimaginable, insatiable rage. He singlehandedly decimated Majora's army and faced off against the demon. It was a battle of great and terrible power. The days wore on, neither side tiring nor giving in to the relentless assaults of their enemies. Finally, after three days, the powers of Majora faltered, and he was struck down with a powerful blow. Triumphant, the Fierce Deity turned toward his people, holding his legendary Helix Sword above his head. _

_ This moment cost him dearly._

_ Majora was still alive, and despite his many wounds, was able to strike the Fierce Deity from behind, spearing straight through his ribs and piercing his heart. Shocked, the Deity could only watch as his very life flashed before his eyes. However, Majora made the same crucial mistake: He lowered his guard, mocking the Deity._

_ Nobody mocks any Deity, much less the most wrathful Deity of all._

_ While the demon was gloating, the Fierce Deity, in a last-ditch effort, gathered what remained of his superhuman energies and cast a spell upon the both of them, sealing each into a mask. These masks were known as Soul Masks, granting unimaginable power to their wearers. However, the power came at a price: Those wearing the Fierce Deity's mask would be overcome with a need for vengeance, and many would go mad with power. Those who wore Majora's Mask, however... _

_ They went insane._

_ Once this poor person put on the mask, it became attached to their face; it became a nightmare once the evil power of Majora would course through them. Those who did not immediately go insane from the sheer power would then feel the malice hidden in the mask, for Majora truly was a demon, and malice ran deep in his blood. However, once the fool who put on the mask finally went insane from the nightmares, or the power, or the pure malice, Majora would then seize control of the body and simply cause chaos. _

_ The trail left by Majora is long and bloody. Eventually, a man was able to take both masks and chose the right thing to do: he put neither on, instead opting to keep them in his traveling pack, carefully separating each mask. _

_ That legend ends, and a new one begins, when this man meets a young child by the name of Link..._


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Link, the Hero

And so, with boredom comes another chapter. I want to update _Life in the Fast Lane, _but unfortunately I can't access word for some reason and so I have no idea where I left off, and so have no place to start a chapter :( and so, I shall create another chapter for _Last Deity_ (or you could call this the first real chapter, if you wish) I promise, I will update _Fast Lane_, I just need to figure out where I left off. so until that time, I bid you farewell, and hope you enjoy this next chapter of _The Last Deity_...

**The Last Deity  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Enter Link, the Wanderer-Hero**

A small child, no older than ten or eleven, garbed in a green tunic with a small sword and shield attached to his back and small traveling boots that appeared very worn, trekked across a large field. A small, pointed, green hat hid his dirty blond hair, but nothing could hide the gaze of those shockingly blue eyes, seeming to belong to someone much older than ten, though they still had a childish innocence to them. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful, picturesque view behind him, as if he were walking out of the sunset. As he approached a small cave, presumably to rest for the night, the sun finally reached under the horizon, and the moon became the only light source, an eerie orb illuminating the night. The young child sighed; it appeared he was trying to avoid traveling at night.

And with good reason.

As he dashed toward the cave, a group of skeletal beasts, known as Stalchildren, rose from under the ground, the bones clattering as they turned to face the child. The child quickly removed the sword and shield from his back, slashing upwards and cleaving the bones of one of the Stalchildren in half. One of the remaining Stalchildren hissed as his companion disappeared into green smoke, lashing out at the child, who deftly blocked it with his shield. He followed up with a diagonal slash, easily slicing the Stalchild in half at the ribcage. As he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, the final Stalchild absorbed the smoke and grew twice in size.

The boy grinned.

The Giganchild (I like it, how's it sound to you?) swung an enormous arm at the child, who rolled underneath it and slashed at one of its legs, which fell off promptly. The Giganchild was not to be deterred, as one of its arms fell off, only to reassemble as a leg, with the hand replacing the foot. The young swordsman looked at the appendage oddly, and was rewarded for his foolishness with a kick that nailed him in the stomach. He went flying, bouncing across the ground twice before skidding to a stop. He then got up, appearing not to even be hurt, before looking at his now dirty tunic. He then turned his gaze to the Giganchild making its way over to him, the glare fullof anger, as he yelled, "_YOU MESSED UP MY TUNIC YOU ASSHSOLE!" _He ran towards the Giganchild, sword in hand, and leaped far above its head. he angled his sword directly downward as he descended upon the Giganchild's head. The blade lodged itself into the Giganchild's head, and he toppled to the ground as the boy jumped off, rolling as he landed in order to soften the force of the landing. The Giganchild disappeared, just like the others, into a puff of sickly green smoke.

The boy, now that the dirty work was done, stowed the sword inside its sheath, clipping the shield to his back. He entered the small outcropping, before noticing that a faint light was emanating from deeper inside. Ever curious, the young one trekked a bit deeper into the cave, before finding the source of light: a small fire burned, small enough cause any carbon monoxide poisoning yet large enough to cook a small animal like a rabbit. However, what truly intrigued the young one was the man sitting on the opposite side of the fire; he was a rather young man, with an ageless face, though it had wrinkle marks from smiles. However, what truly interested him was the pack sitting next to the man. It seemed to be full of... Masks. Masks of every shape and size, some odd, some cool; one was simply shaped like a stone. Masks of different creatures, of bombs, of everything, and barely visible there was even one of-

The man interrupted his looking with words. "Ah, I see you have noticed my collection of masks. I assure you, all of these are powerful in their own ways, some more powerful or more sinister than others. They call me the Happy Mask Salesman... And what might your name be, child?"

The green-clad warrior bowed to the man and said, "I'm Link, Mr. Happy Mask Guy. I don't really remember what happened to my life prior to about a year ago, when I woke up in a bed in the Kokiri forest... I went on a journey for my memories, but it ended up with me getting lost in the Woods outside the forest, and... well... I found myself standing above this field about three days ago. I fought a few Stalchildren on the field every night, and then, I ended up here." He eyed the pack oddly. "I feel a weird force coming from that pack..."

The Happy Mask Salesman sighed, not so happy anymore. He pulled the luggage in question closer to him, and replied, "There is a reason behind that... You see, at one point, I was able to procure two very infamous masks, both of great and terrible power. One of them, the Fierce Deity's Mask, hosts a vengeful spirit that would like nothing less than to utterly destroy the other mask. Speaking of that other mask... Nothing else I have ever seen has ever given me the chills that that mask has." The man shivered, although it was a pleasant night. "Legends say it houses an evil demon, one of chaos and greed, and will drive you mad if you even wear it." He rummaged around in his pack, looking for something. "Now I know they were on opposite sides, but which one is the Deity...?" he muttered. Finally, his eyes lit up, and he brought a mask into the light. It reminded Link uncannily of himself, with the way that the ears were long and pointed, and the style of the hair, which was exactly the same. However, there were three key differences. While Link's hair was a darker shade of blond, the mask had bleach-white hair; the mask had blue tribal marks on its forehead and red ones around the eyes, while Link's face was unmarred. However, the stark contrast is that this mask had no pupils, just blank, emotionless expanses that were quite unnerving, most likely used to demoralize the enemy. "This is the Fierce Deity Mask. Interesting, is it not? I must ask something of you..."

Link looked at the salesman, confused. "Whatever could you request that would involve both me and that mask?" Then, his eyes widened, as an idea entered his brain... But no, that would be preposterous, it surely couldn't be what he thought-

"I would like you to take this mask with you on your journey." The Happy Mask Salesman said this with an air of finality. "These two masks have plagued me with nightmares for many months, possibly even years... I feel I can trust you with this mask. I also feel that if you take one, then the magical energies would no longer be fighting for dominance, and I would not be tempted to put on Majora's Mask-"

Link interrupted, "Wait, what's Majora's mask?"

"The other mask I told you about," the man answered. "Anyways, I have seen the dangers of wearing Majora's Mask firsthand, and so would be less tempted to put it on than you. In any case, the Deity is a force of vengeance, but is also a force of justice, and was a kind ruler. If you find you need aid in battle, the Fierce Deity will no doubt decimate your enemies. But a word of warning... Do not be lured into believing he is invincible. Do not be enamored by his great power, lest you be consumed by it." The salesman had a worried look on his face, as if afraid that Link would not accept his gift... Or, one could consider it a curse...

Link walked around the fire, bowing to the salesman. "Sir, I would be honored to defend this mask. And you don't need to worry... Power was never really my thing." Link held up the back of his left hand, which was shining with an ethereal glow. On it was a triangle- no, three triangles stacked to form one triangle. The top triangle and the bottom-right were not what was giving off the light, however. The bottom-left triangle, however, was shining brightly and proudly. "Courage was always really my style." And he walked out of the cave.

The Happy Mask Salesman sighed. "I hope he knows what he's doing..."

A heavenly voice, coming from what seemed like the heavens above, giggled. "He may not, but worry not, for I shall guide him. He is my liege after all."

The mask salesman stared upward, shocked. Then his face broke into a smile once again. "Well... It appears I chose the right person, then... Thank the gods..."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Deity

Well, here we are again. And here I thought I would get back to _Fast Lane_... But whatevs. For now, just enjoy this thingy right here, it's a nice little change of pace. It's not quite as long as the previous chapter, but it was necessary to the plot and I didn't really want to continue once this was written. And so, now I present to you:

**The Last Deity  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Of Deities and Demons... And Birthdays.**

Link, after leaving the Mask Salesman, realized that he had absolutely no idea where to go. He sighed. Why, why, WHY did he always leave without asking where he needed to go first? _Then again, _he thought, _How is he supposed to know where I need to go?_

Then he heard a scream, a woman's scream, coming from the north.

Link sighed. "Well, that solves that problem." He started running toward the sound, but stopped when he reached a thick white fog. Shapeless and odorless, Link was hesitant to enter into it. However, there is a time for thinking, and this certainly wasn't it- especially since he heard the scream again, closer this time. He dashed into the fog, not hesitating any longer.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't best for him to do so, because he simply could not see in front of him. at some point, after blindly running deeper into the fog, he tripped over a root, or a rock, or something, and passed out.

-DREAMSCAPE...FOOLS-

**Link woke up in a foggy realm, not unlike the area he recently passed out in. However, there were a few key differences. For instance, he could see a castle looming in the distance, with the crest of the Hylian royal family atop the tallest spire- a pair of wings, spread to fly, with the Triforce- the three sacred triangles- floating atop the wings. In addition, there was a man standing directly in front of him. His face was identical to the mask Link recently received...**

** "Are you..." Link stood up, reorienting himself. Even standing, he only came up to the man's waist. "Are you the Fierce Deity I was told about?"**

** "..." The man stood, silent, for a while, before answering. "I am. I am the legendary Fierce Deity that has stained the history records with the blood of vile monsters, before I fell, sacrificing me very substance to seal an evil demon. Why have you awoken me from my slumber? You are but a boy, and I will not fight you. Many men have tried, and many men have failed. I was once a hero... But now, I have faded into the legends your people have fabricated." The Deity picked Link up by the shoulder. To Link, it was slightly painful, and he squirmed. The Deity smirked. "Am I paining you? You are weak yet. I will change that, for I will not have a weak host. If Majora returns..." The smirk faded, replaced by a deep scowl. "He would utterly destroy you. I will train you for the day you meet him in battle, for you WILL meet him in battle. It is not a question. Unfortunately, my seal upon these masks is weakening. Majora, once he finds a suitable host, will take complete control of the body in question. Then he will wreak total havoc, as is his nature." He sneered as he said this. "When this time comes, you must be ready. As the wielder of my mask, you have two choices. You can allow me to possess your body in times of great struggle. This would be more useful but also more painful in the beginning. To do this, I would seal myself inside your body, likely near the heart, because this would allow me to quickly distribute energy. However, to do this, you may well go into a temporary coma."**

** Link was apprehensive, and with good reason: This 'man' had just asked him to go into a temporary coma! "What may the other option be? And how long is 'temporary'?" he asked.**

** The Deity exposed his teeth in a rueful grin. "The second option would be for me to stay inside the mask until the seal breaks on Majora's mask, at which time I will also be released, and we will do battle again. This will not happen for another seven years; interestingly enough, the date is the same as your birth date. I can prepare you better if I am sealed into your body, where I can train you even when you are sleeping. However, if you wish for more privacy, in exchange for security, I will not seal myself inside of you. However, a word of caution..." The Deity's grin faded, replaced by an incredibly serious look. "It is more troublesome to put on a mask than it would be to simply tap into my stores of power." **

** Link scowled, "You still haven't answered my other question. Even if I were to accept this... Sealing, how long would I be out for?"**

** The Diety shot Link a strange look. "I do not understand why it is you care so much... But the truth is, the maximum time you would be comatose would be roughly three days. During this time, while your body is becoming acclimated to my power, I will teach you various things, not including new sword techniques."**

** Link nodded, finally in full understanding of the burden given to him. He was the inheritor of the powers of the Deity. He would not fail, would not falter, in his mission to destroy Majora. "Alright then, Deity. I'd like to get this over with." He squeezed his eyes shut, almost wanting the pain to come, just to get it over with.**

** The Fierce Diety chuckled, and tapped Link on the forehead. "No, boy, first you must find a place to sleep, preferably not the wide expanse of Hyrule Field you are currently passed out upon." Link's cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment; he had forgotten about that. "You will find solace in the castle on the horizon... go there now, and find the princess, Zelda. She will help you, I have faith in her..." He looked distant, as if remembering a particularly powerful memory. Then he shook his head, and flicked Link in the forehead, saying, "Now, wake up, kid."**


	4. Chapter 3: Coming Home

Well then, let us continue, shall we? There's not much for me to say, other than a big thanks to those people who put this on their alert list. I'll probably be blowing up your email inbox this week. Or, at least, until I run out of ideas. Also, no, I have not abandoned _Fast Lane_, I just need some ideas for it, and I'm a bit short in that department. Apologies for not getting this out sooner, I've just had no inspiration, unfortunately. However, after reading _Legend of Zelda: The Return _and its sequel_ Legend of Zelda: Reconciliation_, I've found more ideas in my head I can use with this, like POV shifts. I'll also be writing part of the fic in the first person, in order to give more insight into Link's head. HUZZAH! At any rate, sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter of...

**THE LAST DEITY**

**Chapter 3: A journey back home**

Link awoke with a start, laying face down right where he was knocked out, but there was no white fog to be seen. It had cleared, and as Link stood up, he could easily see what was in front of him again. He looked around, but spotted, in the distance...

The royal crest sat upon the highest steeple.

Those three legendary triangles sat upon the top of the crest.

There was no longer any doubt in Link's mind as for which way to go.

He made his way toward the Golden Palace.

*-*-*-*?*-**-*

I watch from the shadows.

I watch, and I wait, unseen, for the Hero to reach his potential.

He is not my friend, nor is he my enemy.

I will test him, many times, as the Deity has asked me to.

I will teach him, many times, as the Deity has asked me to.

He will not view me as teacher, nor will he think me his enemy.

I am the Arbiter. He will know me as such. Nothing more, nothing less.

He has been granted immense power through the mask...

But there is one thing he does not understand.

Majora will hunt him down, prior to his coming of age.

He will attempt to kill destiny before it can intervene.

And this is why I exist... To add power to Order, and to steal from Chaos.

But the boy quickly approaches the palace. Now I must make my move.

I appear directly in front of the boy. "Hero of the Mask..."

*-**-*Link*-**-*

"Hero of the Mask..." the voice is quiet, but it carries.

However, it probably wouldn't have been possible to hear the guy if he wasn't, like, DIRECTLY in front of me.

Like, 2 feet away in front of me.

I yelped and fell onto the soft grass. I tried to move backwards, but the man's eyes had a paralyzing effect to them.

Farore, this guy's worse then a ReDead. He's like a normal human,aside from the fact that he's like 6'5". Parted brown hair, clothes that suggest high stature and a noble's air to him... but his EYES... They're the brightest shade of red I've ever seen!

"They will come for you," is what I hear next. Wait, he's not trying to kill me?

Well. That's new.

"The embodiment of Chaos... He will come for you-"

"On my eighteenth birthday, yadayada prepared blahblahblah Fierce Diety. Did I get the main facts straight?" I smirk slightly.

He shakes his head. "No. You are wrong. He will come for you earlier, to escape the threads of fate... Those who are bound to destiny will want to change it. You must be prepared, therefore, to fight him whenever the need arises. Now." he snapped his fingers, and the area around us vanished into a white expanse of land. I was immediately on my guard, drawing my sword and gripping my shield. "Come at me, and show me the Hero you truly are."

Well, he asked for it.

I shouted a battle cry-although whether it was to raise my own morale or lower his, I couldn't be sure- and ran at the man.

Rule #1 of any warrior- NEVER underestimate the enemy.

He grabbed my sword, and as hard as I tried to pull it back out of his hand, he was stronger. He took the sword from my grasp, and flipped it so it could be used as a dagger- because when it came down to it, I was still a boy, while this man was most definitely not-, slashing directly at my face. I raised my shield to defend against him, and...

Whoa, he's a lot stronger than I thought!

My shield flew off my arm, skittering a few paces to the right. I looked up at the man-

Or tried to, but it was kind of hard, because he had my sword poised like a dagger at my throat. "Yield," he stated in his quiet voice. It was not a request.

I grinned. If he thought I would just give up so easily, he had another think coming. I reached into my magic pouch quicker than a Zora's mood changes, and whipped out a Deku Nut, smashing it into the ground while shielding my eyes from the impact. It went of with a resounding _CRACK!_, but as I began running away in triumph, the man came after me, eyes closed tight. He tripped me, and I fell, but managed to turn myself upright to fight off the threat. However, his dagger- MY sword- was at my throat once again. "Yield." There was that voice again, that infuriating, taunting, emotionless voice. This is going to hurt-

"I yield..." said a young, yet tired and world-weary voice, and it took me a while to realize it was my own. How frustrating, but it seems like the only wounded thing here is my pride.

Well, at least that's a relief.

I turn my head, his eyes catching me in that paralyzing stare once more. "I am but a test... You were not expected to pass. I will teach you many things, and although you are a child yet, you will be knowledgeable... And knowledge is power. I will teach you techniques. I will teach you magic. I will teach you, in short, how to fight." I snorted. This guy thought he could teach me more than I already know?

"Indeed I do. I know I can teach you more. You are painfully unawareof the many fighting styles of the world." My eyes widened, I didn't know he could read minds! "We are inside your mind, Hero, the thoughts come at me like they are regular speech."

Well.

This is new.

Why are you here?

"I am here, as I have said already, to train you. On the Fierce Deity's orders, I will train you until both of us deem you ready. At this point, I will accompany you as you do battle with the forces of the Chaotic one, and possibly against the Chaotic one himself, until such a time that I am called back to the heavens with the Goddesses. until that day, however, you are not ready. And so," the Arbiter assumed a fighting stance, "your first lesson begins..."

Well, there ya go! This one was kinda hard to put together, but if anything, I enjoyed writing the part of the Arbiter. So... Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

-JG


End file.
